Life As I Knew It
by R5fanfic
Summary: Every year, thousands of sixteen year old first born children are taken from their homes to be sold into slavery. This is Riker Lynch's story. (original concept by Felix2010)
**Several years ago, I started reading a story by the author** ** _Felix2010_** **called** ** _Time To, Say Goodbye._** **It was about Riker being sold into sexual slavery, and I thought it was really good. Unfortunately, the story hasn't been updated since December of 2014. I really liked the idea of the story, and since it seems to have been abandoned, I decided that maybe I could do something with it.**

 **My rendition isn't going to be exactly the same thing, but the main idea is this. Every family has their first born child taken from them at the age of 16 to be sold into the slave trade. The story is told from Riker's point of view and follows everything that happens to him once he is taken.**

 **If the original author doesn't like me doing this, just message me and I'll take it down immediately. Regardless, I hope you enjoy my take on** ** _Time To, Say Goodbye_** **.**

 **Warning! Non-consensual sex and gore.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lynch family, these are just characters in a work of fiction. I also don't own the original idea for this story, credit goes to** ** _Felix2010._**

The final bell rings, signaling the end of class. My skin was crawling with nerves, and I didn't dare open my mouth to say goodbye to my friends. I simply packed up my things and walked out, ignoring the stares I received from my peers. My geometry teacher gave me a sad wave, and I nodded to her before exiting the room. This was the last time I'd see any of it. The school, my classroom, my friends, everything. So, I took my time, walking the long way out of the school just to get a last glimpse at everything. I was going to miss it.

The walk home was excruciating. I didn't want to have to face my family, didn't want to see the sad looks on their faces when they realized that tomorrow I would no longer be with them. So, first, I went to the park. I remembered all of the good times, with my brothers and my sister, with my mom and dad. I remembered the time I taught Ross how to ride a bike, remembered Rocky and I taking our brand new puppy for his first walk and bringing him here. I remembered swinging with Rydel, challenging eachother to go higher and higher. The memories were painful now that I knew our time was almost over.

Finally, when the sun began to set, I picked myself up from underneath the tree I was sitting at and resumed my walk home. My mother was worried sick by the time I arrived, but I couldn't bear to tell her where I had been and why I hadn't come home. It was all too painful. Dinner was already on the table, but I couldn't eat, so I sat and watched my siblings, listened as they talked about their days at school. I was really going to miss all of this.

There was cake after dinner, my mom having decided to celebrate my birthday a day early, since we wouldn't have time tomorrow. I was scheduled to be picked up at 11am. I forced down a couple bites of cake just to make her happy, make everything seem normal. Then, I went to my room.

I had been trying to write a goodbye letter to my family for weeks now, but I just didn't know what to say. Knowing I was out of time, I scribbled the only things I could think to say.

 _I love you. I'll miss you. I'll be okay._

Deciding that I had nothing more to say, I left the piece of paper on my desk and moved to sit on my bed. That's where I was, eyes closed, thinking, when Ross knocked on my door.

"Riker?"

"Yeah, Ross?"

"Mom says it's time for presents."

I stood from my bed, walking to the door. Presents? I hadn't asked for anything, knowing it would be useless. I no longer cared for videogames or clothes. They were no use where I was going. Opening the door, I looked to my little brother. "Okay."

Following him out into the living room, I saw everyone, looking solemn. First, Ryland handed me a small box, wrapped in shiny blue paper. Upon opening it, I found a small necklace, a guitar pick on a chain. Putting it on, I smiled. "Thank you, Ry."

He looked at me, his eyes shiny with tears. "Mom said they let you keep some of your stuff when they take you. Promise you'll always keep it?"

"I promise." I said, swallowing the lump in my throat.

Mom spoke up then. "And from the rest of us." She said, passing a book my way. Flipping it open, I brought my hand to my mouth to stifle a sob. It was a photo album, page after page containing pictures of good memories with my family.

"Thank you." I said quietly, my voice breaking as I looked at a photo of Ryland's first birthday party. He had blue frosting smeared all over his face, and I was holding him up for the camera, clearly terrified of dropping him. I couldn't take any more. Shutting the book, I tucked it under my arm and stood, trying to get out of there as quick as possible. "I...I really appreciate it." With that, I ran from the room, hot tears sliding down my face the second I had slammed my bedroom door. I didn't want to go. I dove for my bed, burying my head in my pillows, biting the fabric to stifle loud sobs.

I don't know how long I had sat there, but by the time I left my room to get a glass of water, everyone was already asleep, the lights turned out. I wiped at my eyes for the millionth time, taking a long drink of water. I was exhausted and terrified. Returning to my room, I laid back down, shutting off the lights. Despite my fear, I felt myself drifting off...

I woke to a loud knock at the door and screaming. My door was abruptly shoved open to reveal three men in official looking suits. My mom was behind them, crying. Ross was screaming for them to go away, being held back by Rocky. Rydel was standing, tears silently slipping down her face. Ryland was fighting hard to get free from my dad's grasp, also crying.

I was pulled from my bed by one of the men. "Get your things and lets go." He said gruffly. I grabbed the photo album and gripped the necklace, making sure it was still there. Fighting back tears, I pulled on my shoes. I swallowed hard, facing the men now.

"Okay." I said, my voice small and afraid. My arms were seized and I was pulled from the house, my mother begging now. There was a van parked in front of our house, and I was dragged toward it. The back doors of the van were opened, revealing two other kids, both girls, already inside. Their wrists were held against the walls with cuffs, forcing them to sit awkwardly on their knees. I was mere feet from the van when I started fighting. "No!" I yelled, looking back at my family for the last time as I was forced inside the van, my arms chained the same way as the girls. I screamed for my mom just as they shut the doors.

Now in total darkness, I could only hope that the photo album was somewhere beside me and not on the side of the road. "What's your name?" I heard from beside me.

"Riker." I said, not in the mood for conversation. I was too heartbroken, too scared to bother with small talk.

"Oh. I'm Amber."

I didn't respond, and we dropped back into total silence. I don't know how long the drive was, but by the time they opened the van doors, flooding the room with light, my body was aching from the position it was in. I was uncuffed from the wall and pulled roughly from the van, giving me barely enough time to snatch the photo album up off the floor and tuck it under my arm before I was hauled off toward a towering, ominous looking building.

The inside smelled of bleach so strongly it made me nauseous. I was dragged down several hallways, eventually ending up in a room with twelve beds lined up against the wall. Many of them were already occupied, the boys there naked, chained to the bedframe by their ankles. The men let go of me and took a step back. "Okay son, we need you to strip down." I stood there, totally shellshocked for a moment, before pulling my shirt up and over my head. I stripped off my jeans and boxers as well, now stark naked in front of all these strangers. My clothes were taken from me, leaving only the book and necklace in my possession. I was led to one of the beds, and a metal cuff was wrapped around my ankle, securing me to the bed and giving me less than a foot of room to move.

Seemingly finished, the men left the room, leaving me with seven other boys, all in my same position. I had no desire to speak to them. Instead, I got under the covers and rolled on my side so I was facing away from all of them. I covered my head with the blanket and was left only with my thoughts. Tears sprung to my eyes, and I let them fall, missing my family terribly.

I must have sat there for hours, just waiting for them to come for me. One by one, the boys in the room were taken, and returned an hour or so later pale and shaking. Finally, someone came to my bedside and uncuffed my ankle, instead wrapping a leather collar around my neck and connecting a leash. "No trouble, boy, or your punishment will be severe." The man said to me before leading me out of the room. I followed fearfully, doing my best to block out the cries of pain that I could hear coming from various rooms.

I was led into what looked to be an exam room. It had a set of cabinets and a counter on one side and a padded table covered in paper on the other. There were five people in the room already, two men and three women. They were all dressed in white, giving them an ominous sort of look. "Sit." The man leading me said, unclipping the leash and pointing to the table. Nervously, I sat down, the people in white coming to surround me. They pushed me to lay down, and sticky strips of clear plastic were placed on my chest and stomach. Four of the people held me down while the fifth ripped off the strips, making me writhe in pain, crying out with each strip.

"Just relax." One of the female nurses said to me, smoothing down my hair. With this they continued to place the strips all over my body, removing all unwanted hair, including between my legs. By the time they were finished, I was in tears, and the same lady from before wiped the moisture away with her thumbs. "It's okay, the worst is over."

From there, I was led into a connecting room with a shower, and they rinsed me off with warm water, removing all of the sticky residue from the wax strips. After that, they brought me back into the exam room, and all but the nice nurse and the man leading me left. The nurse headed over to the cabinets and pulled out a sealed bag containing three shots. "You're not afraid of needles, are you?" She asked, and I shook my head. "Good." She said, bringing the first shot over to me. "This'll pinch a little." One at a time, she administered the shots, and when she was done, she shook my hand. "Nice meeting you, Riker, and good luck." I smiled and nodded, still too nervous to speak.

The man leading me reattached the leash, and led me from the room. He took me back into the sleeping area and chained me back to my bed. My skin stinging, I laid down, trying to stop shaking. I gripped the necklace between my fingers, tears pricking in my eyes. With my family on my mind, I silently cried myself to sleep.

 **Opinions? Ok to be real I got super sad while writing this :(**

 **Let me know what you think!**


End file.
